


Taste

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Sherlolly - Freeform, kiss, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants a taste, Molly is only too willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

Molly shook with nervous energy, her heart beat harshly against her ribcage. She wondered momentarily if he could feel it, vibrating with excitement under her flesh. She wanted him to, she wanted him to place his hand right there below her breast just so he would know what he did to her.

Would he smile in that sweet way he had, would he allow his hand to slip up that last inch, to brush his fingertips against the lower swell? She bit her lip at just the thought. Her breath caught in her throat as he raised his hand, scarcely able to believe he would follow through with her fantasy.

His hand came to rest against the side of her jaw instead, his thumb moving to pull her tortured lip from between her teeth.

"You shouldn't do that." He leaned his head further down, his wild curls falling forward to obscure his eyes.

"W-why? I wasn't biting hard." She could barely breathe as Sherlock took another step closer. His long body was now pressed tightly against her own shorter one. She could feel his heat, it seemed to pour from him and right into her, making her cheeks burn brightly with her boiling blood.

"You will give other men ideas. Make them want to taste for themselves." Sherlock slowly slid his hand from her jaw until his fingers had buried themselves into her hair.

"Does it give you ideas, Sherlock? Do you want a taste?" She knew not where she found the courage to ask such a thing, but she wasn't about to question it. She had wanted him for so long, she would do what she had to in that moment just to get that longed for kiss.

"Oh, I want more than a taste." Sherlock's lips curled up into a devilish smirk as he leaned fully down.

Molly could do nothing more than grasp at the collar of his coat when his lips pressed against her own. It was like drowning, like flying….like coming home.

He pulled her body tightly against him, one hand tangled in her hair almost painfully. His other hand pressed harshly against her lower back, pushing her into his sharp hipbones. A sigh escaped his lips as he opened his mouth, his tongue brushing slowly at the seam of her lips. She didn't hesitate to open to him, allowing him to take anything and everything he desired.

She could barely breathe when he finally pulled back, her eyes slowly opening to look up at the man she had loved for longer than she wanted to admit. She had expected that rare, sweet smile, maybe a smirk. She had never expected the look of pain and guilt.

He pulled away, his hand slipping from her hair to rest against her cheek.

"I am sorry, Molly." He gave her one last sad smile before turning and walking out of the morgue. Molly just stood there, a hand over her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another oneshot I wrote a long time ago on Tumblr and FF.net. It was based off a dream I had. I've been thinking about using it to jumpstart a story. Not sure, but maybe after I finish my others.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
